Die Entchenkrawatte
Die Entchenkrawatte ist die dritte Folge der 7. Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 26.09.2011 in den USA und am 25.01.2012 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Marshall kommt in die Bar und trägt eine auffällige Entchenkrawatte, sodass Barney ihn deswegen ein bisschen aufziehen muss. Schnell kommt das Thema jedoch zu Ted, der von seiner Begegnung mit Victoria berichtet. Die Erzählung wird jedoch unterbrochen, als den Freunden die Brüste von Lily auffallen, die sich schon der Schwangerschaft angepasst haben. Besonders Barney gefällt dies offensichtlich gut. Ted erzählt daraufhin weiter von seiner Begegnung mit Victoria und wie locker diese verlaufen ist. Doch Robin muss einschreiten und erzählt, wie unangenehm es Ted gewesen sei, das Gespräch mit Victoria zu beginnen. Die Freunde bekommen Hunger und entscheiden sich schließlich – auch wenn Barney sich dagegen sträubt – dafür, wieder einmal ins Shinjitsu zu gehen. Im Shinjitsu angekommen, erzählt Ted endlich weiter, wie die Begegnung mit Victoria verlaufen sei. Obwohl es etwas krampfhaft von Statten geht, beginnt Ted das Gespräch schließlich mit einer Entschuldigung. Victoria scheint nicht sauer zu sein und es läuft ganz gut, bis Robin, die Ted zu dem Ball begleitet hat, dazwischen geht und die Situation etwas seltsam macht, indem sie Victoria erzählt, dass sie ihr Ted gestohlen habe. Ted erzählt Victoria, dass Robin und er nicht mehr zusammen, sondern nur noch Freunde seien. Das findet Victoria auch nicht seltsam, erst als sie hört, dass sie immer zusammen abhängen und auch Barney, der andere Ex-Freund von Robin, immer dabei ist, kommt Victoria nicht umhin, dies als seltsam zu bezeichnen. Ted versucht daraufhin, sich zu verteidigen. Victoria erwähnt schließlich, dass sie noch ganz viel Geschirr in ihrem Laden hat, das gespült werden muss und sie später noch in die Hamptons fahren muss. Ted bietet sich an, das Geschirr zu spülen. Während Ted die Geschichte erzählt, hat im Shinjitsu der Koch bereits begonnen, auf der Platte vor ihnen auf kunstvolle Weise das Essen zuzubereiten. Barney lässt es sich nicht nehmen, immer wieder darauf herumzureiten, dass er dies ziemlich albern findet. Doch Marshall ist beeindruckt. Schließlich wettet Marshall mit Barney, dass Barney die Brüste von Lily berühren darf, wenn er das Essen - ebenso wie der Koch vor ihnen - zubereiten kann. Wenn er es allerdings nicht bis ins Detail schafft, dann muss er für ein Jahr die Entchenkrawatte von Marshall tragen. Barney willigt siegesbewusst ein. Danach erzählt Ted weiter von seiner Begegnung mit Victoria.thumb|360px Sie sind mittlerweile in ihrem Laden angekommen, wo sie sich gut verstehen und ein wenig über alte Zeiten sprechen. Als Ted langsame Annäherungsversuche macht, eröffnet Victoria ihm, dass sie bald heiraten wird. Die Stimmung im Restaurant ist etwas gedrückt und wird für Lily noch angespannter, als sie erfährt, dass Barney den ganzen Abend über nichts Alkoholisches getrunken hat. Nun sieht sie den Gewinn der Wette in Gefahr. Marshall ist jedoch noch siegessicher, bis Barney von einem sechsmonatigen Kurs in New Jersey erzählt, bei dem man die Kunst des Shinjitsu lernen kann. Marshall wird nun auch langsam unsicher, während Lily die reinste Panik bekommt. Victoria erzählt Ted von ihrem Freund, der, wie sie vermutet, am Wochenende um ihre Hand anhalten wird. Sie hat einen Ring in seiner Sockenschublade gefunden und glaubt nun, dass er den romantischen Abend in den Hamptons für den Antrag nutzen wird. Victoria tut es leid, dass sie Ted falsche Andeutungen gemacht hat, doch dieser verneint dies. Schließlich wollte er nur kommen, um das Geschirr zu waschen. Lily unterbricht die Gesprächsrunde, hat sie doch beobachtet, wie der Shinjitsu-Koch und Barney sich Blicke ausgetauscht haben. Sie glaubt, dass die ganze Sache stinkt, was auch Robin schließlich einsehen muss. Nur Marshall ist da noch anderer Meinung, immerhin war es seine Idee gewesen. Doch dann fällt ihm der Nieser von Barney ein. Nun durchschaut er Barney, der seit Jahren immer, wenn das Wort Shinjitsu fiel, geniest hatte. Er hat damit den Trigger bei Marshall gesetzt, der nun bei jedem Nieser an Shinjitsu denken muss. Barney tut reumutig und sagt, dass sie aus der Wette aussteigen können, wenn Lily Barney ihre Brüste für eine halbe Minute ansehen lässt. Lily will schließlich darüber nachdenken. thumb|left|360pxNachdem Ted das Geschirr in Victorias Laden vollständig gespült hat, stoßen sie noch auf den Abend an und Ted erfährt, dass Victorias Freund Klaus ist. Der Klaus aus Deutschland, der auch in ihrem Kurs, wegen dem Ted und sie eine Fernbeziehung geführt hatten, war. Victoria eröffnet ihm zudem, dass die Beziehung nur 1 1/2 Tage nach der Trennung von Ted angefangen hat. Ted ist aufgelöst, hat er sich die letzten sechs Jahre doch so furchtbare Vorwürfe wegen dem Beinahe-Fremdgehen mit Robin gemacht. Er ist nun traurig, dass die Beziehung ihr anscheinend nicht so viel bedeutet hat, wie ihm. Doch auch Victoria sagt, dass sie ihn geliebt hat. Sie schwärmt von der Beziehung und die beiden tauschen vertraut Erinnerungen aus, bis sie sich küssen. Schnell brechen sie den Kuss jedoch ab und Victoria sagt ihm eindeutig, dass sie Klaus will. Im Shinjitsu willigt Lily schließlich ein, dass Barney ihre Brüste sehen kann. Und als sie gerade ihren Pulli lüften will, wird Marshall klar, dass dies von Anfang an Barneys Plan gewesen ist. Sie willigen wieder den eigentlichen Bedingungen der Wette zu und müssen wenig später mit ansehen, wie gut Barney am Shinjitsu-Herd ist. Als Barney jedoch die letzte Bedingung zum Wetten-Gewinn zubereitet, den Shrimp im Schlafrock, lüftet Lily für einen kurzen Moment ihren Pulli und Barney wird abgelenkt. Er schafft es nicht, den Shrimp im Schlafrock zuzubereiten, weshalb er die Wette verliert.thumb|360px Ted bringt Victoria schließlich zum Bus, der sie in die Hamptons fahren soll. Er erzählt ihr, dass er nicht aufhören kann, die große "Was wäre wenn"-Frage zu stellen, wenn er an sie denkt. Er ist glücklich, dass sie glücklich ist, aber dennoch kann er nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken, was passiert wäre. Victoria fragt ihn, ob er die Antwort darauf wirklich haben möchte. Ted will dies gar nicht hören und Victoria steigt in den Bus. Die Freunde sitzen wieder in der Bar und Barney sieht einem Jahr in der Entchenkrawatte entgegen, während Ted seinen Kindern erzählt, dass er einen Teil der Geschichte seinen Freunden damals nicht erzählt hat: Ted fragt Victoria schließlich doch, was sie glaubt, was mit ihnen passiert wäre. Victoria ist sich sicher, dass die Beziehung von ihnen, ebenso wie Teds anderen Beziehungen in den letzten sechs Jahren nicht funktioniert hätte. Der Grund dafür sei Robin. Er glaubt nicht daran, doch Zukunfts-Ted sagt seinen Kindern, dass Victoria damals Recht hatte. Gastdarsteller *Ashley Williams als Victoria Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Die Entchenkrawatte kommt nach den vorherigen beiden Episoden, Der Trauzeuge und Die nackte Wahrheit, wieder vor. In der nächsten Episode kommt sie auch wieder vor. *Ted und Robin kamen in Letzter Versuch zusammen und trennten sich in Showdown. *Victoria kommt wieder vor. Ted lernte sie in der Folge Hochzeitsgast plus eins auf Claudias und Stuarts Hochzeit kennen, in Maßgeschneidert ging sie nach Deutschland. *Die Gruppe erinnert sich an Ex-Freundinnen von Ted, die einen erneuten Auftritt hatten: **Stella Zinman **Zoey Pierson **Karen **Natalie **Amy **Eine Frau, die einmal ein Gruppenfoto zerstört hat *Lily sagt einen Ausdruck genauso wie in den Folgen Der Sporttaucher und Sinneswandel *Die Gruppe singt den Bang-Bang Song. Dieser kam schon in Sag einfach nein und Sinneswandel vor. *Die Musik die gespielt wird, als Robin erzählt, was wirklich passierte, als Ted auf Victoria traf, kam schon in der Episode Zum Affen gemacht vor. *Barney spielt erneut darauf an, dass ihn schlechter Kleidungsstil "krank" macht. Das kam schon in Hosenlos vor. *Man sieht Barney in der Zukunftsszene aus Die Meerjungfrauen-Theorie keine Entchenkrawatte tragen, was bedeutet, dass er sie abnehmen durfte. Das erfahren wir in Katastrophenschutz. *Der Song der Schlussszene, Spint On A Stranger, ist auch der Song der Schlusssszene aus Traum und Wirklichkeit, der Folge in der sich Victoria und Ted kennenlernten, lediglich von einem anderen Interpreten gesungen. Anspielungen *Die Beschreibung der Gruppe von einigen von Teds Ex-Freundinnen beginnt meist mit "Die Frau, die...", was Ted dazu bringt, zu denken er "datete eine Serie von Stieg Larsson Romanen". Das ist eine Anspielung auf die Millennium Triologie. *Barneys erster Witz über die Krawatte ist aus dem Kinderspiel Duck, Duck, Goose *Die Sprüche, die Victoria und Ted während des reuigen Abspülens von Ted sich gegenseitig liefern, sind eine Hommage an "Der Hofnarr" und den darin enthalten Reimspruch Danny Kayes. Ein ähnliches Wortspiel liefern sich die fünf in der Folge 6x21 Der Magier mit John Lithgow im Club am Tisch sitzend. Musik *Kathryn Williams - "Spit on a Stranger" Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 7